Many telephone services are available on mobile as well as wired telephones. These services include caller identification (caller ID), voicemail, news and stock quote alerts and short text message services. Mobile phone users do not always keep their phones in their immediate vicinity, nor do they keep their mobile phones perpetually turned on. Further, there are occasions when using a mobile phone, while possible, may be inconvenient. If telephone services were able to be delivered via alternate mechanisms that take advantage of devices that are present in the user's home, then the value of the services would be increased. The present invention provides an alternative delivery system and method to deliver communication services to a cable host device, such as facilitates the delivery of cable television programming.